Auto Smasher
|tier = 4 |next = None |previous = Smasher |barrel =Auto Turret (1) Body |id = 54}} The Auto Smasher is one of the three upgrades branching off of the Smasher and can be selected at Level 45. The Auto Smasher adds an Auto Turret on the middle of the body of the tank. It cannot upgrade further. Design The Auto Smasher features a circular body placed in a black hexagon with a single Auto Turret based in the middle of the body. It is basically a Smasher with an Auto Turret. Technical Upon upgrading: * The Smasher gains an Auto Turret. ** Like the Auto Trapper and the Auto Gunner, this Auto Turret cannot be controlled with the mouse. * Bullet Stats return to the upgrade menu. ** All stats retain the special maximum level of 10, including Bullet Stats. Strategy * Strong Against: '''Slow tanks, tanks with a low fire rate * '''Weak Against: Tanks with high health, fast tanks, tanks with focused fire As the Auto Smasher With the addition of an Auto Turret, this tank gains an entire new scope of strategy. By pouring any remaining points into the returning Bullet stats, you will become a formidable melee and ranged attacker. However, a jack-of-all-trades is a master of none. Therefore you may choose to focus either on upgrading your Auto Turret (thus leaving your body slow and weak) or focus on the Smasher body itself (thus leaving your Auto Turret relatively weak). It is recommended to focus mainly on the Smasher aspect of the tank, leaving the Auto Turret as a means of defense if you're in a tight situation and need to escape. Other than this, any strategies for the Smasher apply to the Auto Smasher as well. Avoid Traps, Bullet spammers, and Drone tanks. Attack cornered and unaware tanks - though with the Auto Turret, sneaking up and catching them off-guard will be more difficult; for sneaky tactics, it's better to use the Landmine. Follow where your Auto Turret aims. If it turns up a tank, kill the tank if it is somewhat easy Against the Auto Smasher Like other tanks in the Smasher branch, you want to become aware of the Auto Smasher before it becomes aware of you, as most of the time they are fast and extremely hard hitting. If you're a slow tank, like a Ranger, avoiding the Auto Smasher will be even more difficult with its Auto Turret bearing down on you from afar. If you are using Drones, keep them close to you and keep away until you see an opportunity to attack. Straight-up ramming the Auto Smasher will also be more difficult unless you manage to avoid its Bullets, but even so, this is inadvisable because the Auto Smasher may have poured points into a rammer build of its own. But if the Auto Smasher focused points into a Bullet build instead, rammers become a better option; if its gun is focused on other enemies, the rammer gets a perfect opportunity. But you must determine what kind of build the Auto Smasher is using before going in for the kill. Bullet spammers, like Penta Shot and Triplet, also work well against the Auto Smasher, as it has little chance to retaliate, unless it has poured all of its stat points into a fast and piercing build; if that's the case, tanks with low Bullet Penetration, like Octo Tank, must steer clear. Trivia * The Auto Smasher was not revealed in the Changelog. ** The developer stated "I forgot I had added it, and I was pushing some hot fixes... And it sneaked in" on this Reddit post shortly after its release. * This tank has the largest max capacity of each stat: 10 points maximum for all Stats. ** This may not be an intended feature as it's trying to buff the Auto Smasher to counter the weakness of the Auto Turret via bullet based stats' capability, but resulting in it being greatly imbalanced: improving bullet based stats will result in having a lack in body based stats, extremely clear when compared to other non-Smasher tanks. Even with maxed bullet stats, the turret is very inaccurate, and the bullets are not very strong at all. In fact, a level 10 Basic Tank with 5 damage and 5 penetration is three times as strong as a 10 penetration/damage Auto Smasher bullet! Gallery Ausmash2.png|Auto Smasher in-game. StatsAutoSmasher.png|How the unupgraded Auto Smasher upgrade bar looks like. Each bar has 10 upgrade slots instead of seven. es: ru: zh: fr: pl: tr: ko: pt-br: Category:Tanks Category:Classes Category:Diep.io Category:Tier 4 Tanks Category:Language Cleanup